


Summer Holidays

by flickawhip



Series: WWE WLW - Charlotte/Becky [18]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Becky and Charlotte love holidays...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Summer Holidays

\- Vacations were rare  
\- All the same Charlotte was more than happy to take a few holidays to get away with Becky  
\- She didn’t get to do it often  
\- She just loved spending time relaxing with Becky  
\- The two of them slept in  
\- Ate  
\- Drank  
\- Danced  
\- Made Love  
\- They were free, for a little while, to be themselves  
\- They always loved vacations on secret islands  
\- Yes, they did cost more  
\- They were worth it  
\- Always worth it  
\- On the secret islands they were free to enjoy themselves  
\- They often walked around naked  
\- Drinking in the sight of each other


End file.
